


Happy Valentine's Day

by wanderingelfff



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingelfff/pseuds/wanderingelfff
Summary: for my giftee! Just some good ol' valentine's day fluff between jumin and MC! I hope you enjoy!





	Happy Valentine's Day

  Jumin sighed to himself as he slid into the back of the car. He had just returned from a business trip and already, work was long and draining. He had had meetings the entire week and had finally slammed his pen down and announced to his assistant that he was taking a vacation. He had barely seen MC over the past two weeks and he needed to recover by her side. He motioned to Driver Kim that it was okay to head home and turned his gaze to the scenery out the window. It was a cold spring day in Seoul and he let his mind wander to thoughts of his lovely wife. 

  He smiled slightly when he recalled how she had looked on their wedding day. She had been complaining the entire week prior that he was spending too much money for their wedding, but he had quickly assured her that he would spend much more just to make sure she had the wedding of her dreams. Her cute blush had followed as she mumbled some agreement to his plans. He glanced up and smiled as the penthouse came into his view. His wife was up there and so was Elizabeth the 3rd. 

  Nodding to Driver Kim, he walked briskly to the front door and then onwards through the vast lobby with its intricate marble floors and made his way to the elevator that would lead him to the only person he cared to be around that wasn’t Jihyun. The world faded away as he pressed the button that would take him to his wife’s warm embrace. He let go of all other thoughts, thanking his upbringing for letting him train his mind so perfectly for this. He reached into his pocket, pulling his phone out and turning it on silent. There would be no distractions this weekend. He quickly replied to a text from Jihyun, letting him know that he would be away for the next few days. 

  Sliding his phone back into his pocket, he bounced forward on the balls of his feet, impatient with the pace of the elevator. Finally four zero lit up on the screen above the doors and he stepped out into his home. He strained his ears until he heard MC rummaging around in the kitchen. A broad smile immediately broke across his face when he heard her giggle and say something to Elizabeth the 3rd. He had worried at first that Elizabeth the 3rd wouldn’t adjust very well to having a stranger move in. 

  His worries were completely unfounded as Elizabeth the 3rd warmed up to MC almost immediately. The two rarely ever left each other’s sides and he wondered if MC occupied a bigger space in the small feline’s heart. Shaking the jealousy out of his mind, he stepped into the kitchen and admired MC at the stovetop. She glanced up and beamed at him once their eyes met. 

  “I had hoped that it was you! I was making myself something to eat, would you like some?” She asked, motioning towards the pancakes and omelette she was making. He nodded once and slid into a barstool, leaning forward when Elizabeth the 3rd made her way onto the counter and towards him. He ran his fingers through her silky hair and smiled when she purred loudly. 

  “I would love that, thank you. How has your day been since I left this morning?” He asked, loosening his tie and leaning back in his chair. He watched her smile widen as she gathered more ingredients. The tip of her tongue snuck out to poke out of the side of her mouth as she focused on the omelette she was making. How cute. He ran his fingers through Elizabeth’s fur as she settled down in his lap for a nap. He was already feeling the magic that was being near MC. He glanced out the window and saw it start to rain lightly. Well, it seems that the weather had decided for him what they were going to do for the rest of the day. 

  She placed his plate in front of him with a flourish and he reached for her hand before she could pull it away. He squeezed it softly, not even needing his words to thank her. She kissed his cheek and sat down besides him, pulling her plate closer to her. 

  “My day was alright. I emailed back and forth with two potential clients, so that’s good. I haven’t gotten any work in about twenty four hours. Although, it is the slow season for clients. The holidays ended, and everyone is still recovering from it. I’m sure it will pick back up in about a week. You’re home early. Is everything alright?” She asked, leaning towards him until their shoulders could rest against each other comfortably. 

  “My day was exhausting. It seemed there was a growing pile of documents on my desk no matter how many I signed for. It seemed neverending, and after the week I’ve had, I simply needed a break. I slammed my pen down and announced to my assistant that I was taking a vacation. I could not bear to be away from you another minute, if we’re being honest. I simply had to make my way home.” He explained, bringing his fork to his mouth and all but sagging in his chair once the taste hit his tongue. MC knew how to cook, most definitely. He had been able to let his chef go once MC moved into the penthouse because she explained that she wanted to cook her own meals. At least he was able to save money with no chef to pay. 

  “Well, I’m glad you’re home! Although, I’m sure your assistant isn’t happy that you left so early. You haven’t even been there for three hours, Jumin. Is everything going to be okay the rest of the day?” Her bottom lip stuck out as she pouted at him, but all he could think of was how cute she looked pouting like that. 

  “You’re very cute when you pout like that. It’s fine, MC. My assistant can handle the work that was left for her, and anything she can’t do, is not so important that I can’t get to it when I return. I love that you’re worried for the company, but it will be fine if I spend some time with my wife who I miss greatly. Now, if you would be so kind as to come and sit in my lap, I have wanted to kiss you since I got into the car.” He pushed his chair back and motioned for her to come to him. 

  She giggled softly before moving swiftly to straddle his lap. Her lips hovered over his for a few tortuous seconds before they covered his. He kissed her deeply, tightening his hold on her and she sighed wistfully, relaxing against him. 

  “I missed you, you know” she whispered against his lips. He grinned at her and stood, sweeping her up into his arms bridal style. 

  “I thought of nothing but holding you close to me like this, all morning. I almost signed  _ your _ name on a few documents, my mind was so occupied with thoughts of you.” He explained softly. She giggled once more and the sound was music to his ears. 

  “I was going to take a bath after I ate breakfast. Would you like to join me?” She smiled softly as he carried her to the large bathroom they shared. 

  “I would love to join you.” He set her down on the counter and turned to ready the bath for her. He hummed to himself as he prepared everything to her liking, turning back to her once he was finished. She looked ethereal, with the strap of her dress hanging delicately off of her shoulder. 

  “Do you know what day it is?” She slid off the counter and all but floated towards him, smiling the entire way. 

  “I believe it is Valentine’s Day. How could I forget, when I have such a wonderful love to celebrate? Come, let me help you in.” He held out his arms and she went to them quickly. Wrapping her arms around him, she squeezed gently. He helped her out of her dress and lifted her into the tub. A sigh slipped from her lips as she relaxed in the warm, sweet smelling water. 

  He shed his clothes and slipped in behind her, pulling her flush against his chest. She turned her face and his lips covered hers before a word could leave her mouth. 

  “Happy Valentine’s Day, my love” She whispered, her eyes fluttering shut as he ran his fingers gently through her hair. He hummed contentedly behind her and kissed the top of her head. 

  “Your hair is so soft. I could spend every day like this by your side and never tire of it. Happy Valentine’s Day, dear one.” He whispered, reaching for the shampoo so he could wash her hair. 

  They spent a while in the bath together, talking and laughing about nothing in particular. He helped to wash her and took his time admiring every inch of her skin that was within his reach. It felt like falling in love all over again. Eventually, the water went cold and he lifted her out and helped her to wrap a towel around herself. Carrying her to the bed they shared, he kissed her once more before promising to return once he had cleaned up. 

  Returning to her side, he saw that she had curled up on his pillow and was sleeping soundly. How had she fallen asleep in such a short amount of time?

“I’m not asleep, if you were wondering. I was merely resting” she murmured, patting the space next to her for him to sit. He chuckled softly and moved swiftly to lay down and pull her onto his chest. 

  “You looked like you were fast asleep to me. It’s okay, my love. I’ll watch over you. I know it’s been hard for you to sleep well with me gone so much lately. Sleep, my princess. I love you.” He kissed her forehead and she nuzzled into his chest. 

  “Wake me up in twenty minutes, okay? I love you completely, wholly, entirely.” She closed her eyes and was soon sleeping soundly on his chest, lips parted ever so slightly and all worries gone from her mind. He held her a little bit tighter and promised to never take this for granted. 


End file.
